Violet Parr the Puppet master
by E.Esteban
Summary: a Puppet master and the incredibles crossover fanfiction.
1. toulon's puppets

after a long day of saving the world. The incredibles return.

one day, a mailtruck came by. it's heading to the house of the incredibles.

the mailman it's taking a huge trunk to the front door. He knock the door. Then Helen parr answered.

mailman: special delivery.

Helen: oh, who sent this.

mailman: I Don't know it does'nt have a name on it.

the mailman left and Helen took the trunk inside.

Bob was doing work and looked at Helen with the trunk.

Bob: hey sweetie, what is that?

Helen: a trunk.

Bob: well, what are you waiting for, Open it.

helen Open the trunk and inside the trunk it's the puppets of Andre Toulon.

Blade, Pinhead, Jester, Tunneler, Torch and six Shooter.

Bob: that's weird.

Violet climb down the stairs to the living room, Dash was running.

Violet: Dash, not to fast.

Dash: I Don't care.

Violet and Dash looked at the puppets.

Violet: Whoa.

Dash: neato.

Violet looked at Blade and the ancient formula of life.

Violet: what's that?

Violet pointing at the tub of green potion of the ancient secret.

Helen: I Don't know. sure you wanna know about this.

Violet: yes.

Violet grab Blade, Pinhead,the potion, the needle and the formula and take it upstairs to her room.

Violet fills the needle with the potion and puts it on Blade and Pinhead.

she waited but nothing happened.

then Helen walks to her room to ask her.

Helen: what are you doing?

Violet: I put some of this potion to this Puppet, and I think this potion is useless.

Helen: oh that's a shame. come on dinner's ready.

Violet: ok.

Violet walked downstairs to the kitchen and then Blade it's staring to rise even Pinhead.

Blade and Pinhead looked around, stands up, and runs to the living room.

the incredibles are eating dinner's but they did'nt noticed that Blade and Pinhead is alive.

then however Pinhead pick up Jester and blade carries Tunneler. pinhead helped Blade.

Helen: so, dash. You have homework to do?

Dash: yeah.

Jack Jack throws brócoli at Dash.

Dash: hey!

Helen: Jack Jack, Don't do that.

Jack Jack laughed.

Dash saw Blade and Pinhead carring Jester and Tunneler. they looked at Dash and realizar they were caught. they ran.

Dash: do you see that?

Helen: see what?

Dash gets confused.

Helen: maybe it's those hallucanations that you watched horror movies.

Violet finished her dinner.

Violet: all done. good night.

Helen: night, Violet.

Violet walked to her room and gets frightened because she saw Blade and Pinhead standing.

Violet: are you alive?

Pinhead points at the potion.

Violet: of course, so that how it works!

Violet gets excited.

Violet: wait here, I gonna find the other puppets.

Violet ran to the living, takes the trunk and the puppets to her room. to bring them to live.

she has to keep the formula away from the hands of Evil.


	2. summer vacation

Today was the last of school. Violet and Dash are getting ready.

Bob was breakfast.

Bob: good morning, so you guys for the last day of school.

Dash: yeah!!!

Bob: hey ví, one question.

Violet: yes dad?

Bob: where the other puppets? aren't they in the trunk?

Violet: oh yeah, I took it to my Room.

Bob: um, ok. oh look, the bus is here.

Violet: bye.

Dash: bye.

after when class was over, Violet is having a talk with Tony.

Tony: so you're saying have those puppets that came back to life?

Violet: yeah.

Tony: cool,hold on, i'm going to call my dad so I can come to your house.

Tony called his dad and went to her house.

Helen: hey Tony you came for a visit?

Tony: yes.

Violet: come on.

Violet and Tony went to her room and Tony saw the puppets.

Tony: so those are the puppets that your talking about?

Violet: yes.

Tony realize something.

Tony: hey, maybe we should check information.

Violet: good idea.

Violet check on her Phone and found information.

Violet: found it.

Tony: what does it say?

Violet: it says here that these puppets are Made by Andre Toulon. Andre Toulon stumbled across the ancient secret that gives life, so he gaves to the puppets.

Tony: and I can't recognize their names.

Violet looks for the names of the puppets.

Violet: oh, found them. his name is Blade. his name is Pinhead. over there is Jester, Tunneler, Torch and Six Shooter.

Tony: huh.

Helen: Violet!!

Violet and Tony ran downstairs and Helen needs to talk.

Violet: what, is there something wrong?

Helen: no, ví. listen how about we go on a vacation.

Violet: why?

Helen: because we can have a family time together. what do you Say?

Violet: well, yeah, that might be a good idea but where should go?

Helen checked on the computer.

Helen: let's go that place. Bodega bay.

Tony: wow.

Violet: yeah, let's go there.

Helen: should you invite someone?

Violet: sure.

in the visión of the underworld. the Evil demon spies on them.

Sut: wow, those fools. there going on a vacation with those puppets,huh? that's sound like fun!!!!!

Anampa starts to think and he had an idea, a evil idea.

Anampa: that's it!!! I will sent an army of totems and demons to destroy them, and the Andre Toulon's formula Will be mine!!!

he laughed evily.


	3. Bodega bay inn

The incredibles are going on a vacation to bodage bay.

Bob invites Frozone, Edna mode, Frozone's wife. Violet invites Tony and Tony's parents.

After the flight had landed, they headed to the Bodega bay inn hotel.

Tony: thanks for invinting me and my parents.

Violet: no problem.

everyone got their backs.

they enter into the hotel and they look suprised. the hotel was beatiful.

employee: hello, how can I help you?

Bob: hi, um we're on a vacation, so we would like to stay for 10 days.

employee: alright, here the keys to different rooms.

Bob: thanks.

employee: thank you.

Violet brings the puppets to the hotel.

Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash and every one gets different rooms.

Dash looked at Violet.

Dash: ví, what's with the trunk.

Violet: ok, listen, this is a secret, Don't tell anyone, ok?

Dash: ok.

Violet Open the trunk and the puppets came out.

Dash: whoa, there alive?

Torch looked at Dash.

Dash: awesome!

Torch points his flamethrower arm at Dash.

Violet: calm down, Torch.

Dash: Torch?

Dash was confused.

Dash: who Made these puppets any how?

Violet: well, is was Made by Andre Toulon.

Dash: how do they work?

Violet doesn't know.

Violet: let's go check it out. I'll bring Tony.

Dash: oh, that boy that you fell in love?

Dash: shut up.

meanwhile, outside at the hotel.

Six Shooter points his guns at the cans.

Violet, Dash and Tony are looking how the puppets weapons works.

Blade has a knife and a hook for the other.

Pinhead big hands smash the glass.

Jester uses a knife

Tunneler use his drill on his head to makes holes.

Dash: whoa, those guns look real.

Violet: I agree.

Dash: wait,what about Torch?

Tony: come on Dash, maybe is not so Bad. I think Torch has a safe weapon.

Torch looked at the old doll, points the flamethrower arm and then Fire comes out.

Violet, Dash and Tony were shocked.

Torch sees the doll burning on Fire.

Tony: ok, I was wrong.

Dash: see?

Violet: you know what, I nee the puppets to never hurt anybody.

Dash: are you sure?

Violet: well, I think about it.

Tony and Dash looked at Violet.

Tony: so, maybe she got everything control, right?

Dash: Im not sure, exactly.

Tony and Dash looked back at the puppets.


	4. Sutekh's plan

in the underworld, a bunch of demons went to the castle of Sutekh. Sutekh has a speech to say.

Sutekh: welcome my friends, I Sutekh found the ancient secret, one girl has it. since Afzel stole it, I was betrayed. but my new eneny has those Toulon's puppets. I must bring the secret back. any question?

all the demons raised their hand.

Sutekh: you.

demon1: how are you going to get it?

Sutekh: easy, I had an idea, I need an army, an army of totems and demons. everyone has to Made totems , go to earth and bring the secret to me.

Sutekh: now let the party begins!

all of the demons applaused.

army of small totems were made and sent five totems to Bodega bay inn.

the Totems runs to the hotel.

some of the totems Enter to the door and the Windows.

Sutekh: bring it now, Puppet master!


	5. Violet and Tony's date

at the dining room, Tony and Violet had a date.

Tony takes a sip of water and Violet gets a little embarrased.

Violet: sooo, um, how has, I Don't know, your family.

Tony: there fine and yours?

Violet: emm, a little.

Dash ran to Violet and Tony.

Dash: hey, what you guys doing?

Violet: Dash!

Tony: were having a date.

Violet became too embarrased.

Dash: haha, I knew it.

Violet: come on Dash, can you just leave us alone?

Dash: ok ok.

Dash walk away but he saw two totems.

Dash: what?

Dash follows one Totem.

it Totem went to the elevador so Dash went to the stairs.

the Totem went to his hotel room.

Dash: hey!

Dash tries to stop it and then it dissapear.

Dash: now did that thing go?

Dash find the Totem quitely because Blade, Pinhead and Tunneler are sleeping.

he didn't know where it is.

waiter: you want something?

Violet: oh, yes, let's see um. a salad.

Tony: me too.

waiter: good choice.

the waiter went to the kitchen to sent the order.

Dash keeps looking but didn't found.

then a bit of drool dropped to the floor.

Dash: what?

the Totem was in the roof. Dash looked up. the Totem starts to roar and attacked Dash.

Dash: AAAAHH!!! get of me!!!

Blade, Pinhead and Tunneler woke up.

Dash: get of!!!! get of!!!

the puppets ran to save Dash.

Pinhead punches the Totem in the face.

Blade stabs his hand to the wall. Pinhead grabs his hand. then Tunneler moves his drill and charges at the totem's stomach.

Totem: AAARRGGGHHH!!!!

in the underworld

demon: AAAAAHHH!!!

demon: im dying!!! AAAHHH!!

the demon died.

Sutekh: curses!!!

meanwhile

Violet: so was it wondeful.

Tony: it sure it's.

Tony: wait, one more thing.

Violet: what?

then Tony Kissed Violet in the mouth.

the puppets saved Dash from the Totem.

Dash: thanks guys. I Don't know what that thing is.

Pinhead carries the body of the Totem and brings it to the table.


	6. Totem

after the date Violet goes to her hotel room and saw Dash, Blade, Pinhead and Tunneler.

Violet: what are you guys doing?

Dash looked at Violet.

Violet: what is that?

Dash: I actually Don't know, but looks like a tiny weird looking creature.

Violet thought it might be a Totem.

Violet: i'll check my Phone.

Violet checked and found the information of the creature.

Violet: here it is, Totem, a tiny creature that was Made by the demons of the underworld.

Dash: I thought demons never exist.

Violet: so do I.

Blade, Pinhead and Tunneler looked at the totem.

Dash: there must be something controls those things.

meanwhile in the underworld.

Sutekh: so, they want to do about that the demons were controlling them?

demon: well, yes sir. is it too weird because that we die when the Totem was killed?

Sutekh: it's the part of the demon's work. I Will see her after her vacation was over.


	7. tracking device

Edna mode is walking the Hall and Violet tries to tell her something.

Violet: Edna!

Edna mode stopped walking.

Edna: what?

Violet: look, I got some puppets and they are alive and I might be a little worry about one of the puppets get Lost.

Edna: you sure?

Violet: yes, you remeber that you put a tracking device on Jack Jack, right?

Edna: well, I might try that. where's the puppets?

Edna mode opens the door and gasped a little.

Edna: oh my!

she looked at Blade, Torch and the other puppets standing.

Violet: well, put it.

Edna: all right, hold still.

Edna puts the tracking device on the puppets.

Edna: there. done. here the pad.

Violet: thanks.

Edna: any time.

Edna mode walks out to the door.

violet: all right Blade, go as fast if you can to the Hall.

Blade agreed.

Violet: ready? go!

Blade ran to the Hall, without being caught.

the tracking device pad shows the red dot moving.

Blade ran under the chair, he ran so fast.

then Blade was been caught.

a man saw him running.

man: AAAAAHHH ,OH MY!!!!

Blade scream and ran.

Blade back to the hotel room.

Violet: good job!

Violet shows the pad to Blade.

Violet: look, the red dot is you, the others is the puppets.

Blade was impressed.

Violet looked at the time, it's 9:31pm

Violet: all right, I think we should go to bed, back to the trunk.

Violet and the puppets are going to sleep.

Violet: tomorrow is another day.


	8. totems attacks

in the morning, the sun is rising, it's been 8 days until vacation.

4 workers are talking to each other.

Mike: okay, it's your job stinks.

Han: no.

Bill: not really.

Jon: nah.

Mike: well, my job stinks, because I always cleaning the floor and everything.

Bill: come on it's not that Bad.

Mike ingore him.

Mike: you know what, let's get back to work.

Han: whatever.

Bill: ok.

Jon: ok.

Jon, Han and Bill went to work at the hotel.

Mike hates his job to be a janitor. he stats to mop the floor. he didn't realize that the Totem ran behind him.

Mike hears footsteps.

Mike: what the? hello?

he did not saw no one.

Mike: must be hearing things.

the Totem starts to attack.

Mike: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Bill hears Mike screaming.

Bill: did you hear that?

Han: hear what?

Bill: sounds like Mike.

Jon: really?

Bill: yeah, Jon.

Han: screw that.

Bill: what? we can't ingore him, I think he's in trouble.

Han: I Don't care, ok? because he might be seeing things.

Han opened the cabinet and hear growling.

Han: what the?

the Totem attacks han.

Han: AAAAAHHH!!!

Jon: what the!?

Han: get off me!! get off me!!!

Bill: oh my god, Han!!!

the Totem is clawing his face.

Jon kick the Totem and the Totem ran away.

Bill: oh Han, you ok?!

Han: run, run!

Bill: we can't leave you here!

Han: just run!!!

Bill and Jon ran away, they tries to the exit.

two totems jump at Jon.

Jon: AAAAAAAHH!!!

Bill ran and ran and saw a unknown janitor and he thinks is Mike.

Bill: Mike, oh god, Mike. we need to get out of here! come on before-

he didn't realize that has a demon disguised as a janitor.

demon: before what?

bill got scared, he ran and he tripped.

the demon grabs Bill in the short.

Bill: let me go,please!!!

demon: oh , what's the matter? you're scared of a janitor?

Bill: no, please let me go! what did I do to deserves this!?

demon: I might think I need help and you are perfect to help me.

the demon attacks Bill.

Bill: AAH! AAAAH!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

later the police had arrive to solve the crime. everyone was outside of the hotel.

police: ma'am you know what happened in there?

Helen: no officer, I didn't.

Violet and the others didn't know either.

Helen had an idea.

Helen: officer, please call a agent names Jane.

police: you sure?

Helen: yes.

police: ok.

the police starts to call Jane.

the puppets are inside the hotel and they might know what happened.

Blade knows something is in the hotel.

another Totem came out of the vent and charges at Blade.

Blade and the Totem starts to fights.

Jester charges at the totem with a knife and stabs it.

the Totem scream in pain and punches Jester in the face.

Blade stabs the Totem in the chest.

Totem: AAAAARRGH!!!!

In the underworld.

demon: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

then the demon died.

Sutekh: clever, but my army will be Victorious than yours, Puppet master.


	9. the secret has been revealed

the police are stilling solving this crime.

the incredibles, Frozone, Edna mode, Tony and the others are having a meeting.

Helen: ok, so any knows whos the cause of the crime?

Bob: no, I haven't.

Helen: so, a agent has come to investigate.

Jane enter the hotel.

Jane: greetings, I heard there's a murder in the hotel.

Violet was confused, the puppets didn't do anything.

Jane: I got the tape of the security camera and I might find proof.

Helen: is there a VHS?

Dash looked and found the VHS.

Dash: I found it.

Jane puts the tape in the VHS and finds what cause the murder.

it show Mike mopping the floor and the Totem was running behind me.

Jane: wait.

Jane rewind the tape and show the Totem again. paused the tape.

Helen: what is that?

Jane: I Don't know. so that's what causes the murder.

Bob never knew what the potion does. the others Don't know even Jack Jack.

Bob: hey you know what im not sure what this thing does.

Violet gasped.

Jane: put it back, were not gonna talk about it.

Violet breaths in relief.

Helen: check on the other tape and see that thing see there again.

they checked and they saw Blade running down the Hall.

Frozone: what is that?

Helen: it that the Puppet that delivered the mail?!

Violet got shocked and the trunk is moving. everyone turn back and looked at the trunk.

Jane: something's inside.

police: wait, I got it.

Tony, no, wait!!!

Six Shooter was inside and shot the police.

everyone gasped. Six Shooter was been caught.

Jane: can't believe it, is a living Puppet. I wonder who Made this Puppet to life.

Violet needs to tell everyone her secret, well she did.

Violet: I know. I actually bring the puppets to life.

Edna: oh dear.

Helen: what, why would you bring it to life!?

Violet: well, this potion right there is a potion that gives life of an egyptian spell.

I didn't want to scare you, mom. but it seem I scared you.

Helen looked at Violet. then looked at Six Shooter and she's going to talk to her.

Helen: Violet, i-

Jane: hold on, I got this. kid, it's ok that you have a secret, you can tell my family or friends what kinds of secrets that you have but this... this has not the kind of secret. how many puppets you guys have?

Tony: yeah, there five puppets that Violet got.

Violet: come out guys.

Violet calls the puppets.

Blade and Pinhead came out of the closet.

Tunneler and Jester crawl out under the bed.

Torch jumped out of the cabinet.

Helen: so these are the puppets that you bring them to life?

Violet: yes.

Bob got upset.

Bob: why... why do you have to Make them alive. is like... unbelivable.

Frozone: Bob, chill.

Violet: come on dad.

Bob: is like you are acting like a villain!!

everyone gasped even the puppets.

violet gets upset.

Bob: ví, I didn't mean-

Violet: I know, you think im a villain, am i!?

Bob: no, look im sorry.

Violet: leave me alone!!!

Violet run away, crying.

Bob: Violet, please im sorry!!

Tony: Violet!!

Tony and the puppets follow Violet.

Jane: hang on, I going.

Jack Jack wants to go with Jane to find Violet.

Helen: Jack Jack wants to go too.

Jane: alright.

Jane carries and went to find her.

meanwhile in the underworld.

Sutekh: commander, it is time?

commander: why yes, Master. with the army we will win.

Sutekh: perfect. it... has... Begun!


	10. the army

Violet, Tony and the puppets are sitting under the tree.

Tony was comforting Violet. the puppets looks disappointed.

Tony: is ok, Violet, he didn't mean it.

Violet: *sobs* I know, I know, I just trying to tell them that Toulon's puppets protect my family.

Tony looked at Blade watching the moon.

Blade remembers Andre Toulon in a train.

Andre Toulon is leaving is state, he opened the trunk and talks to the puppets.

Andre Toulon: Don't worry, guys. we Will be safe. Blade, you're are going to be a great leader.

Blade appreciate him.

Blade feels Bad for Violet.

just then, Jane and Jack Jack found Violet and the others.

Jane: there you are!

Jack Jack: ví ví.

Violet, Tony and the puppets looked at Jane.

Jane: look, I now you're upset but you need to appreciate your family, they loved you. you care about them. so is something got in trouble, just calm and solve.

Tony: I gues she's right.

Violet: yeah.

the puppets agreed. then an earthquake starts.

Tony: what's happening?

Jane: I Don't know. look!

the ground starts to break and the army of Totems, demons and flying demons begin to rise.

demon: come on!!!

Bob, Helen, Dash and the other didn't know what's going on. the hotel guests hear that something coming.

Helen: what is going on?

Bob: I'll go check.

Bob check outside and saw the army.

Bob: oh man. everyone, get out!!

everyone went out to get home.

the flying demons attacks the hotel guests.

man: dude, Open the door!! what are you doing!?

man2: im trying!

man: start the caaaar!!!!

the Totem is in the car.

man: what the hell!?

and starts to attack.

man: AAAAAHHH!!! oh my god!!!

everyone was running because the demons, totems and flying demons are attacking.

Frozone: Bad idea!! everybody, go back to the hotel!!!

the incredibles ,Frozone, Frozone's wife and one of the hotel guests get inside the hotel.

Violet, Tony, Jane, Jack Jack, and the puppets looked at the hotel being captured.

Violet: we have to do something.

Jane: I agree but how are we going to do that?

Violet: Since im a superhero, so maybe I can use my Powers to protect someone and stop a villain.

Jane: wait, does your boyfriend knows that?

Tony: yeah, I remembered. I should find a weapon, right?

Violet: yeah. all right, let's get movin.

Jane has a gun and Tony found a machete. Violet keeps the formula.

Violet: let's go!

Violet, the puppets and the others were off to save her family.


	11. captured

Bob, Helen, Dash, Edna mode and the others in the hotel. the door is locked.

Bob: ok, guys. I think we might safe in here.

Dash: are you sure, dad. what if there's a Totem is inside the hotel.

Helen: a Totem?

Dash looks for the body of the Totem.

dash: this is a Totem.

Bob: whoa.

Frozone's wife: kid, do you have to show that?

the Totem is running down the Hall.

Helen: ok, does anyone had a plan.

Bob: no.

Dash: nope.

Edna: no, darling.

Frozone: sorry.

Frozone's wife: I Don't have an idea.

Tony's dad: this is a disaster!!!

the Totem knocks the door.

employee: hold on I got this.

the employee open the door.

employee: hello?

the Totem attacks employee.

Dash: oh no!

three Totems are coming out the vent and jump to attack.

Bob punches the Totem.

Helen parr kicks the Totem.

Frozone use his power to Make the Totem freeze.

the Totem Open the window and calls the flying demon.

demon: get em.

the flying demon is heading straight to the window.

the flying demon esta one of the hotel guests.

demon: halt!!!

the demon electrocutes them with demonic Powers.

demon: in the name of Sutekh, you coming with us.

the incredibles, Frozone and the others are in trouble.


	12. final battle

the incredibles, Edna, Frozone, Frozone's wife and Tony's parents are captured by the demons and been sent to Sutekh.

Sutekh: where is she?

Helen: Violet?

Sutekh: yes, the girl that has the secret formula.

Helen: I Don't know where she is.

Sutekh gets angry.

Sutekh: what do you mean you Don't know!?

Helen: I swear, I think she's gone.

Tony's dad: even our son.

Sutekh: if you Don't tell me then you'll have to been eaten by flying demons.

demon: come here.

Violet, Jane, Tony, Jack Jack and the puppets had arrived.

Sutekh: you!!

Violet: you want the formula? then come and get it!

Sutekh: get them!!

demons charges a them and the fight begins.

Violet kicks the demon's face.

Blade jump in the air and stabs the demon.

Jane shoots two demons.

Pinhead breaks the totem's neck.

Six Shooter takes out his guns and shoots.

Jack Jack walks and see two demons.

demon: well, well. what do we have here.

Jack Jack turns into his monster form and attack.

Blade stabs five demons in the neck and two totems in the chest.

Frozone escapes.

demon: halt!!

Frozone: whoa whoa. i'm not going to do anything... freeze.

he froze the demons.

the flying demons attacks.

the incredibles starts to fight the demons.

Dash run and Punch the demon.

Bob punches the demons.

Tony stabs the demons with a machete.

Sutekh uses his Powers to stop Violet.

Sutekh: do you Ever feel to be alive?

Jester stabs the Totem causing the demons die in the underworld.

Violet is about to fight Sutekh.

Sutekh: let's finish once and for all.

Violet runs at Sutekh. but Sutekh Punch her.

Violet turns invisible.

sutekh: where did you go?

Violet punches Sutekh in the face ten times.

Dash charges at Sutekh and attack.

Dash: don't.. hurt...my...sister!!!

Sutekh kicks Dash and tries to electrocute him.

Violet use her forcefield to protect Dash.

Sutekh: that's it. I had it!!!!

Sutekh grabs Violet in the neck and flies.

the puppets, Tony, Frozone and everyone looks in the sky.

Sutekh: give me the secret formula or I Will end you!!

Violet: never!

Sutekh: very well.

Sutekh throws her at the building.

Sutekh: this end now!!!!

Sutekh uses his ultimate power to destroy everyone.

Tony: what is he doing?!

Jane: I Don't know!!

Bob: it's too dangerous, it's like 90 percent of energy.

Sutekh: time to die.

Jane shot Sutekh in the arm.

Sutekh stop using his ultimate power because of Jane and then he electrocute her.

Helen: Jane!

Sutekh: I think im gonna kill your family right NOW!

Sutekh use his ultimate power again and then

Violet: stoooooop!!!!

Sutekh stop using his power so we thought stop time.

everything is starting to freeze.


	13. the future

Violet sees everything stopped moving.

Violet: what did you do?

Sutekh: gone weak, huh? hmm, have a question.

Sutekh: what if I show you... the future?

Violet: what?

sutekh grabs her arms tightly.

Violet: hey, let me go!!

Sutekh: exactly, the future. your future Will be crushed. and no matter what happened, no matter where you go, no matter how you'll be. there is nothing you can do to stop it.

Sutekh is now showing the future. everything is destroyed, the city, the street, and the world.

Violet: no!

Sutekh: yes. behold the horror!

then shows a bunch of giant monsters.

and the puppets been destroyed. and her family and Tony been captured.

Violet was shocked.

Violet: no, please. no more!

Sutekh: this is the future. anything might happen. just hand over the formula and none of this Will happen.

Violet: ok. Violet starts to give up.


	14. defeated

Sutekh brings Violet down.

the army was defeated.

Tony: what's going on, Violet?

Violet: im sorry, I have to give the formula to him.

Tony: no.

Sutekh wants the formula now. so Violet had hand it over.

Sutekh: yes, the formula is all MINE!!!

he was tricked. it was just a ordinary paper.

Sutekh: what? you tricked me. where is the real formula!?

Violet laughed a little.

Sutekh: where it is!!!??

Violet points at Jester and he gots the formula.

Sutekh: come back with that!

Blade stabs him in the lge and fell.

Tunneler starts to use his drill and charges to his head.

Sutekh: AAAAAHHH!!! I Will have my revenge!!!!

Sutekh was been defeated.

Bob: Violet.

Bob hug her.

Bob: im really sorry that what happened.

could you ever forgive me?

Violet: yes. yes I am.

Jane stands up and walks to Violet.

Jane: congratulations.

Violet: thanks.

frozone's wife: hey, who wants to take a vacation picture!?

Frozone: i'll get the camera.

Tony looks at Violet and walks to her.

Tony: i'm glad you save us.

Violet: thanks. so, I think we won't be back.

Tony: so do I.

Tony and Violet Kissed each other.

Dash: eew.

Frozone gots the camera and everyone even the puppets gathered for a picture.


	15. first semestre of school

the first semestre of school begins of August.

Violet was writing of her vacation

teacher: Violet, how was your vacation?

Violet: great. I went to bodega bay inn and i had fun there.

teacher: oh, sounds exciting!

the Bell rings.

teacher: all right students, I'll see you tomorrow.

helen's car came to pick up violet.

Violet Open the car door and Dash, Jack Jack and the puppets are in the car.

Helen: how was your first day, ví?

Violet: good.

Helen: hey, your father and I are proud of you. you saved us.

Violet: thanks, mom.

Helen: all right, let's go.

Helen takes, Violet, Dash, Jack Jack and the puppets take them home.

THE END


End file.
